


Too Dark

by midnight12181



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Riku's vision gets too dark, the King is there to help him see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Too Dark  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Mickey and Riku are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: Man on Mouse Action
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

"It's too dark here. I can't see."

Riku's voice, while not completely filled with fear, held more of the emotion in it than it had in the past few weeks. Mickey knew the boy was strong, stronger than many others, but he was still just a boy.

"Here," the King said, reaching behind him and feeling for Riku's hand.

The silver-haired boy jumped only slightly as he felt the King's fingers touch his own. How many times since they helped close the door had he jumped at the most casual of touches? Especially in the dark. And Riku was *not* afraid of the dark. That was something Sora would do. In fact, he remembered, that was something Sora *had* done.

Mickey stopped, smiling to himself at Riku's quiet chuckle. "What's so funny?"

Riku shook his head, and then remembered that it was nearly pitch black around them. "Nothing really. Just remembering."

"Tell me."

Riku felt Mickey tug on his hand, silently telling him both to continue walking and begin the story.

"When Sora and I were kids, we would always go exploring the island. I think I was six, maybe seven... but no older than eight. I found this cave that we hadn't explored before," Riku started, trying to remember as much of that day as he could.

Mickey squeezed Riku's hand just a little, letting the boy know that he was still there, still listening.

"So, that morning, we went back to the cave to make sure it didn't fill all the way up with water. I mean, we didn't want to drown in the middle of this cave or anything. We didn't know how long it was, how far it went back, nothing. I wanted to go right in, but Sora..." Riku laughed. "Sora wanted to wait until the next day. Said it would be safer than going into a dark cave at night.

"I convinced him to go in, telling him not to be a girl. He asked me what was so bad about girls. Told me his mother was a girl. I told him his mother was his mother, and that I didn't like girls. They have cooties." Another laugh from Riku was matched by a small chuckle from Mickey. "The first part of the cave was pretty bright inside, for a cave. I remember climbing over a few piles of rocks and Sora following me, whining about scraped knees.

"Once we got to the first bend in the cave, though, it got really dark. Like, as dark as it is here." Riku paused, blinking at the darkness around him.

"Go ahead." Mickey said, squeezing the boy's hand once again for comfort. "We're almost there, and welp, I want to know what happened to you two in that cave."

Riku smiled weakly and nodded, then realized again that Mickey couldn't see him. "Well... we went pretty deep into the cave. I ended up having to hold Sora's hand, kinda like this, and he started crying. Told me he wanted to go home." Riku smiled, remembering Sora's small voice begging him to turn back. "I called him a girl again, and he told me that he'd never be as brave as me. I said that if he wanted to be a girl, he could be my girlfriend so neither of us would get girl germs."

Mickey laughed, pulling Riku into a slightly more luminous area. Riku could actually see his hand in front of his face. When he looked up, he saw the moon. They were out of that corridor of darkness.

"We should be catching up to DiZ soon," Mickey said, looking around at their surroundings. "Are you tired?"

Riku didn't mean to yawn, but he did anyway.

The King chuckled as he pulled the boy towards an alcove in the side of the mountain they stood next to. "Then let's rest. We can finish catching up to DiZ tomorrow."

Riku set about making a fire while Mickey gathered some of the edible local flora. They barely spoke during their meal, Riku only jumping up at the end of it when a strange sound came from a small shrub. His keyblade had been summoned to his hand before his mind even registered where the sound had come from. The King, however, kept sitting by the fire, ignoring the strange sound.

"Did you hear that?" the boys asked.

"Yup. And I don't think you'll need that for the poor rabbit in the bush," Mickey replied, grinning as said rabbit hopped out, looked at them both, then hopped off.

Letting the keyblade disappear, Riku sat back down. He gazed into the fire before looking back at the King.

"I wonder what Sora is doing..." he muttered, tossing a small stick into the blaze.

Mickey shrugged, and then scooted over closer to the silver-haired boy. After a silent moment, he turned to Riku.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah," Riku sighed.

Another moment passed, the only noise the slight crackling from the fire.

"Riku, can I ask you an important question?" Mickey asked, looking at his companion.

"Sure. Anything."

"How do you really feel about Sora?"

The question made Riku sputter a little. "What do you mean? He's my best friend."

"That's not what I asked." The King finally looked at him, and there was something Riku couldn't quite place in his eyes. Something that told him this was a turning point in his relationship with the King.

"I like him," Riku said, but at Mickey's look, he sighed. "I really like him." Another pause, another sigh. "Like him like he likes Kairi."

Riku's face was pink, and not just because of the heat from the fire. He had just admitted to his traveling companion, King Mickey of Disney Castle, that he found his best friend kinda-sorta attractive. The ground could open up any minute, swallow him up, and he really wouldn't care.

The King looked up at the sky, and Riku was glad for the Mouse's attention being turned away from him. "Welp, we should get some sleep," Mickey said, throwing another log on the fire before curling up on the ground.

Riku lay down next to him, but the boy didn't catch the look the King gave him before dropping off into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came a lot sooner than Mickey had wanted. They were both exhausted, but with morning came light, and it was safer to travel in the light.

Mickey looked around without moving, noticing that he couldn't see his silver-haired companion. He frowned, but as he tried to move to stand up, he realized just where Riku had gone.

The boy had his arm thrown over Mickey's torso, lightly holding the King there. Mickey smiled. Riku had been through a lot, more than most kids his age would go through in a lifetime. But somehow, Riku was still Riku, still that cocky, self-assured kid who always had something to say about everything.

Riku moaned, then gasped, in his sleep, a sound which made the King tense slightly as his cheeks warmed. 'Welp, sounds like he's having one of *those* dreams,' Mickey thought, trying to carefully extract himself from Riku's arms.

"Mmm, don't leave me."

The words were whispered into Mickey's ear, and Riku's voice made him blush a little harder. Was he awake? Did Riku know what he was doing? The King decided to chance it. If Riku was asleep, well, things could be brushed off easily, but it Riku was awake...

"Riku?" he whispered, turning his head slightly to try and look over his shoulder.

The only response Mickey got was Riku's arm pulling him closer and the boy's hips gently pressing forward in a rather meaningful motion. The King turned gently in Riku's embrace, watching his face for signs that Riku really was awake. When he saw that the boy was still blissfully asleep, Mickey leaned slightly forward to place a chaste kiss on Riku's nose.

"Sora..." Riku sighed, pressing his hips against Mickey again.

Mickey frowned slightly while he looked at Riku. The boy was so innocent-looking while he slept. After another moment of just watching Riku breathe, the King placed a hand on the silver-haired boy's cheek.

"Riku..." he whispered, lips barely touching the boy in question's.

"Mmm..." was the response the Mouse received before Riku leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Mickey was only a little surprised at Riku's actions, but that didn't stop him from softly kissing the boy back. He ran his thumb over Riku's cheek, tongue darting out to touch the silver-haired boy's lips, asking for entrance. His nonverbal request was granted, and the King found himself moaning into Riku's mouth. He slid his hand from Riku's cheek to the back of the boy's neck, his fingers tangling slightly in silver hair.

Mickey felt Riku pull away slightly, and as the King opened his eyes, he looked directly into Riku's.

"You... your majesty?" Riku asked, blinking in confusion.

"Yes?"

"I... um..." Riku's cheeks were bright red as he tried to find the words to express himself. "I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were there and..."

Mickey cut him off with finger placed on the boy's lips. "Shh. I understand."

"You do?" Riku was confused.

Mickey nodded, smiling cheerfully. "Welp, you were calling Sora's name, and when I tried to wake you, you kissed me."

If Riku could blush any more than he already had, he did. He tilted his chin down, looking away from the King's gaze.

Mickey smiled easily as he placed a finger under Riku's chin, lifting the boys face to look him in the eyes. "It's okay. Kinda flattering, actually." With that, the Mouse leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips over Riku's.

The boy jumped back, fingers going to his lips as his ears turned as red as the rest of him. "Your..." he gulped. "Your Majesty? I... I..."

"Comfort, Riku," Mickey said, smiling gently. "That's all I'm offering. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Your Majesty," Riku nodded. "I..." he looked the mouse in the eyes, then slowly leaned forward to place a tiny, inexperienced kiss on Mickey's lips.

The Mouse smiled against Riku's lips, tongue darting out to barely touch the silver-haired boy's closed lips.

"Just... hold me when it gets too dark, okay?" he whispered before he closed his eyes and kissed the King again.


End file.
